Muffler
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Souda needs to get himself and Gundam ready for Sonia's party. Gundam decides he doesn't want to cooperate.


**A/N: I don't know what it is about Souda and Gundam, but when I think winter and these two, I think scarves. So, here's kid!Gundam and grown-up Souda, for cute reasons. I suppose you can say that Souda adopted Gundam.**

**I'll also let it be known that this will probably be the only SunDam story that I'll write, because apparently, my brain doesn't seem to comprehend how to even write them. And it makes me very sad. **

**Warning: AU, slight OOCness, fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Dangan Ronpa 2**

* * *

"Gundam, get back here! We need to hurry and leave if we're going to make it to Sonia's Christmas party in time!" Souda huffed in irritation as he entered the living room, looking around for a moment. He was holding onto their coats and had been in the process of putting it on Gundam when the boy suddenly ran down the hall shouting something.

This always seemed to happen nowadays, for some strange reason.

Standing in the living room with his hands on his hips, Souda narrowed his eyes for a moment. He knew that he had heard the boy run in here somewhere, but he had no where he could be. So, keeping his eyes peeled, the mechanic slowly let his eyes scan around the room. He froze when he saw Cham-P scampering underneath the couch by the far wall. Humming to himself, Souda made his way across the room and fell down to his knees, looking under the couch.

Sure enough, he saw a familiar dark muffler back against the wall, and a small mass huddled tight together with four hamsters sitting next to it. Rolling his eyes mentally, Souda reached under the couch for the little boy. "Gundam, get from underneath the couch." His fingers stretched forward, brushing against the soft fabric of the scarf before he curled his fingers onto it.

However, before he could even begin to pull at the scarf, he found his fingers suddenly being bitten. Whether it was by one of the hamsters or Gundam himself, he had no idea. Either way, it hurt like a bitch.

Yelping loudly, he shot up from the floor and stared down at his hand incredulously before groaning loudly. "Gundam!"

"Leave me alone, mortal!" Gundam shouted, the sound of squeaks echoing his exclamation.

Growling in warning, Souda crouched back down to the floor, glaring under the couch. He could see Gundam perfectly, eyes glaring right back at him. His muffler was covering most of his face, leaving part of his cheeks and his eyes visible. If he didn't know any better, he'd probably mistake the brat for a stubborn fuzzy cat.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Souda pointed a finger at Gundam, who just bristled at the movement. "If you don't come from under that couch, then I'm sending those hamsters of yours to Sonia's for a week-" Souda nearly jumped out of his skin when he was suddenly cut off by Gundam charging at him from under the couch. Despite the fact that the space underneath the couch was small, Gundam was still pretty quick and ended up from under the furniture in a matter of seconds before he tackled him down to the ground.

A loud hiss left Souda's mouth as the corner of the table hit the back of his head. Cursing loudly, he brought his hands up to the place where the table had made impact, he gritted his teeth in pain. It didn't feel as though he was bleeding or that anything was injured that bad, but he could feel a knot starting to form on the back of his head. Pulling his hand away to inspect his hand, he was happy to see that it came away clean. Sighing roughly, Souda sat up and looked over towards Gundam, who looked a little bit worried, although the young boy covered that up by keeping his gaze strictly away from Souda.

Tension slowly started to enter the room as Souda stared at Gundam. He clicked his tongue and let out a breath, watching as Gundam flinched a tiny bit. Sitting up a bit, he watched as the boy got off of him, straightening out his outfit. Souda took a little bit longer to stand up, but he eventually was able to, gripping onto the table for support. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Gundam looking at him before looking away, tiny fingers gripping tightly onto his muffler. If he didn't know the boy better, he'd be worried that he would end up breaking down into tears.

However, the mechanic knew the boy well enough to tell that while he wouldn't actually end up crying, he did feel bad for what had just happened.

Not wanting to drag down Gundam's mood anymore than it already was, Souda just rubbed at the back of his head before kneeling down in front of Gundam. "Are you going to be putting up any more of a fuss, Gundam?" he asked seriously, raising an eyebrow in question.

Eyes narrowing, Gundam looked as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself before he could. The boy's eyes flickered towards him for a moment before he slowly shook his head, pulling the edge of his muffler further up his face to hide the faint flush of embarrassment coming to his cheeks. His eyes looked at his head, almost as though he wanted to check for himself whether he was alright.

It was almost cute, in a sad sort of way. Sighing in relief, Souda reached down and ruffling Gundam's hair a bit, giving the boy a small smile. Gundam let out a noise in complaint. He pulled Gundam's coat from his arms before putting it on the young boy, buttoning it up tight before he picked him up into his arms. Thankfully, he didn't start fighting in his arms. "Good. Because you know Ms. Sonia would have been very upset if her favorite animal tamer didn't come to say hi to her and her cat," Souda teased, poking Gundam on his nose.

Gundam just grumbled in his arms, hiding his face in the crook of Souda's neck. Chuckling in amusement, Souda just clung tighter to the boy before grabbing his bag. As they made their way towards the door, Souda stopped for a moment before trying to look at Gundam. He knew what he was about to say would either make the boy in his arms extremely angry or embarrassed, but there was no harm in seeing what Gundam would say.

"I hope that you're going to be sharing your scarf with me, Gundam. It's going to be very cold outside, and I don't have a scarf of my own to wear," Souda said offhandedly.

Gundam didn't say anything in response, although his fingers did tighten around Souda's jumpsuit and his face moved a bit against his neck. Chuckling some more, Souda just patted the boy on his back before walked out of the door. The smile on his face spread a little bit more as he felt the end of Gundam's muffler being wrapped around his neck by tiny hands.


End file.
